Hard to say I'm Sorry
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Bethany moves to Charming, California to be closer to her Dad and opens up a bookstore/coffee shop/candy store.  Why did she come home? Will she let Jax help her when things get tough? Who is she running from?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes another new SoA story… LMFAO… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Bethany had just moved to Charming, California and opened up a three in one shop. Part of the shop was a bookstore where the other half of the shop is a coffee and candy shop. She was actually surprised at the amount of customers she had each and every day. She was still the only one working so she worked from eight in the morning until ten at night and sometimes later.

She knew that if her Dad found out she was the only one working in her shop that he would get mad at her but right now she saw no way around it. She smiled as she thought about her Dad and how she was going to go and see him this coming Sunday on the only day that she had her shop open half day. She was so excited about seeing him because she only got to talk to him every once in a while and she has missed him terribly these last couple of years.

She sighed as she heard the bell tinker above the door. She was really tired but she still had another three hours until closing time. She just hoped that she could make it with as tired as she was. She has also been sick but she wasn't going to think about that right. She looked up from what she was doing and saw a couple of biker's come in. Since she has opened she has seen them a couple times. She knew who they were even though she never let on that she knew her they were and what they were about.

She smiled as the Vice President came over to the counter. "What can I get for you, Sir?"

Jax shook his head and laughed. "I told you not to call me Sir. I need three coffee's please and if you have any of those treats that you bake to go with the coffee left I'll take three of those as well."

Bethany smiled. "I sure do. So three regular coffees and three cakes. Anything else?"

Jax shook his head. "Nope that will do us Darlin."

Bethany nodded and then turned around and got the coffee before getting into the cooler and getting out her last three cakes. She made a mental note to bake more tomorrow than what she did today. She put them on the counter and then went to the register and rang everything up.

She looked at Jax and said "That'll be $12.47."

Jax nodded and took a twenty out of his pocket and handed it to her before loading the coffees and the cakes on a tray and then he said "Keep the change Darlin."

Bethany's mouth dropped open as he turned around and walked away. Every time they came in if he was the one paying Jax always told her to keep the change. She put the change in the jar on the counter. She wasn't going to let anyone pity her or give her charity and that is what she feared Jax was doing. Even though the shop had only been open a month so far she was doing great business. She didn't need Jax's pity or charity.

Even with Jax, Tig, and Chibs sitting at the table Bethany decided to do some more cleaning so that she could actually get out of her store on time tonight. As she was cleaning she got really dizzy and then the next thing she knew she was seeing nothing but black and she landed in a heap on the floor.

Jax was talking to Tig and Chibs when all of a sudden a loud noise was heard and he broke off what he was saying and said "What was that?"

Tig and Chibs shrugged their shoulders and Chibs said "Maybe the lassie that owns this store moved something. Although I could have sworn I just saw her cleaning the display cooler."

At that Jax stood up and then swore when he saw feet poking out from behind the display cooler and he said "Chibs something happened to her. She's lying on the floor."

At that Chibs jumped up from his seat and ran over and behind the counter with Jax and Tig on his heels. He felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one. He then checked her over and discovered that her forehead was burning up. He sat back on his haunches and looked her over and saw that she was pale and that she looked as if she was rundown. Then he thought about the fact that in all the time he had been coming here that she was the only one he ever saw. He knew then what it was that was wrong with her.

Jax looked at Chibs. "Is she alright brother?"

Chibs looked up at Jax from where he was watching Bethany start to come around and he nodded. "Aye, she's alright brother. The lassie is burning up with a fever and she's rundown. She has this place open six days a week and she's the only one working."

Jax's mouth dropped open because he never realized that before now but now that he thought about it he knew that it was true. He wondered why she was always in here when he came in but now he knew it was because she was working fourteen hour days six days a week. He wondered if she had a death wish and then he shook that thought out of his head. It wasn't really his problem and he didn't understand why he cared.

Bethany blinked her eyes open and she saw Chibs on his knees beside her with Jax and Tig standing over her and she said "What are you three doing behind the counter?"

Chibs chuckled and said "Well lassie you fainted and Jax found you lying on the floor. I came over to check you over."

Bethany shook her head to clear the fuzziness out of it. "I'm fine. I just got dizzy is all."

Chibs shook his head this time. "You're sick lassie. You're head is burning up. You need to close down and go home and get some rest. You look like you're dead on your feet."

Bethany slowly got to her feet and then she glared at Chibs. "I can't close down yet. I'm open for another two hours. I'm telling ya'll I'm perfectly fine."

Jax glared at Bethany and said "You're stubborn do you know that?"

Bethany glared right back. "Well I never! If you're going to talk to me like that then you can leave! This is my store and I will not have you disrespecting me!"

Jax's mouth dropped open and then he threw his hands up in the air. "Fine work yourself to death. See who cares! C'mon guys let's get back to the club house."

Chibs's mouth dropped open in shock at what Jax had just said to Bethany and he gave her a slight smile before he followed Jax out of the bookstore. He made a mental note to go back to the bookstore in the morning and make sure that the lassie was alright. He had seen the tears in her eyes at Jax's statement even if Jax himself had missed them.

Bethany decided to go ahead and close up early. She cleaned up the table that the guys had been sitting at and finished cleaning the candy and coffee counter and got it ready for morning. She was exhausted and now she was hurt from Jax's comment to her. Little did he know that she very well could die. After all that is one of the reasons she had come home besides seeing her Dad. She wanted to be close to her Dad and be able to see him quite a bit before she gave up the fight of her life that she was having. She was starting to wonder if it was even worth it anymore. Once again she shook the thoughts from her head and headed out of Sweet Knowledge and locked up and headed to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow chapter 1 got a great number of reviews… Thanks for all the reviews, adds to favorites and/or story alerts… I'm glad you all like the story… Now on to the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Bethany still felt crappy when she opened up the door to Sweet Knowledge the next morning. She knew that she needed to make an appointment with a Doctor but she didn't want too. She knew that she should care but right now not much of anything mattered to her which was why she was working herself into the ground with Sweet Knowledge. She had lost everything that had mattered to her and now she very well could lose her life and she didn't know why she should care.

She started the coffee and then went back into the kitchen area that she had added on before she even moved here and started baking. As soon as she had everything in the oven she went back out front and made sure that all the candy was stocked and then she went and made sure that all of the books were neat and in the order she had set them. She smiled as she looked over the books. She has always loved reading which is one of the reasons why she had thought about a bookstore. She looked at the clock above the coffee and candy counter and saw that it was time to open up. She took a deep and went over and unlocked the door and then went back to cleaning even though everything was spic and span.

She was surprised to hear the bell tinker not even five minutes after unlocking the door and she looked over and then sighed when she saw that it was the guy from last night that had checked her over. She couldn't help but give a smile though. She knew a lot about him from her Dad and about what he has went through.

"Good morning Chibs." Bethany said. Then she blushed as she realized that she had called him by his name.

Chibs smiled at Bethany and walked over to her and noticed how pale she still was. "Good morning lassie. How are you feeling this morning?"

Bethany debated on lying to him but then decided not to. She had a feeling that after she visited her dad in a couple days that everyone would know who she was. So she figured that being honest was the only way to go.

She sighed. "Let me get you and I both a cup of coffee and we'll sit down and talk."

Chibs nodded and picked a table and sat down. He kept his eyes trained on Bethany. He thought she looked familiar but he didn't ever remember meeting her. Oh well it would eventually come to him. Right now he just wanted to make sure that she was alright and that she hadn't had any more spells like the one that she had yesterday.

Bethany got two cups of coffee and then headed over to where Chibs was sitting and sat down and gave him a slight smile as he said "So how are you feeling this morning?"

Bethany sighed again and then set her cup of coffee down on the table and looked Chibs in the eye. "I'm sick Chibs and I know what is wrong with me. I have breast cancer and I have refused treatments. So yes, I'm worn out and worn down. Yes, I'm working myself into the ground. But I really have no reason not to. I lost everything that mattered to me and I just don't want to keep on living when I have nothing to live for."

Chibs took a drink of his coffee and then put it down and reached across the table and grabbed one of Bethany's hands in his. "What do you mean you lost everything that mattered to you? Why are you giving up? Don't you have any family who would want you to keep on living? Come on lassie you can talk to me."

Bethany took in a deep breath and let it out and then squared her shoulders. "I lost my husband a month ago to a motorcycle club. They followed us and started shooting up our car. My husband was hit in the head. My three month old son was shot also. So you see I have nothing to live for anymore. I lost the man I loved and my son. I don't deserve to live when they both died. It just isn't fair!"

Chibs's breath caught in his chest as he looked at Bethany. He could see all the pain she felt in her eyes. He wanted to make it go away but he wasn't sure how. What he did know that is what Bethany needed most right now was a friend she could lean on. It was then that he decided he would bring her around the club house. He thought that she could use more friends and maybe just maybe if she got more friends that she would fight for her life. He knew that she was too young to just give up and die.

He looked at her with compassion in his eyes. "Do you know what motorcycle club it was? Why did they shoot at your family? Were you hurt?"

Bethany couldn't fight the tears any longer and she let them fall even as she talked. "They came after me because of my Dad. As for what club it was, it was the Mayans. They took everything I held dear in my heart and they destroyed me. Yes, I was hit but I still survived. It's not fair that I survived and my husband and son didn't. It's not fair that my world was destroyed and he gets to walk around like he doesn't have a care in this God damn world!"

Chibs's heart grew cold at what Bethany had said. He knew that he was going to have to tell the club about what he learned but that could wait. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the bell tinker and he sighed in relief when he saw Jax walk in. He motioned for him to come over quickly and then looked back at Bethany who had her eyes closed as she cried. He knew that she was so deep into the pain she was feeling that she hadn't heard the bell.

Jax walked over to where Chibs was sitting and he saw Bethany crying and he looked at Chibs and whispered "What's wrong with her?"

Chibs sighed and said "Jackie boy why don't you put the closed sign up for now and lock the door. She can't work in the condition she is in right now."

Jax nodded and quickly walked over to the door and flipped the sign from open to closed and locked the door and then decided to pull the blinds down that were over the door and front windows. Once he had that finished he walked back over to the table and pulled a chair up and sat down.

"Now what is going on?" Jax asked. He looked at Bethany and was surprised to see that she was looking at him.

Chibs looked at Bethany. "Do you want to tell him or do you want me to tell him lassie? By the way earlier you said they shot at you and your family because of your Dad. Who is your Dad, Bethany?"

Jax looked from Bethany to Chibs back to Bethany and back to Chibs and finally said "Who shot at her and her family?"

Bethany sighed and said "You can tell him Chibs. I need to go and get the stuff out of the oven."

Chibs nodded and waited until Bethany had went into the kitchen before turning his head to Jax and saying "The Mayans killed her husband and three month old son."

Jax's mouth dropped open and he slammed his hand down on the table. "Are you fucking shitting me? Please tell me that you are shitting me."

Chibs shook his head and sighed. "I wish that I was. Jackie boy she also has breast cancer but refuses any and all treatment for it. She said she doesn't have a reason to keep on living since her husband and son were murdered. Also I need to tell you that she looks familiar to me but I can't place how I know her."

Jax rubbed a hand down his face and sighed. "I know what you mean there brother. She looks familiar to me too. We'll make her get the treatment she needs. I'll have Mom talk to her. Maybe she'll open up more to another woman. We need to bring this shit to the club even though she isn't affiliated with the club. Who is her Dad?"

Chibs shook his head. "I don't know who her Dad is."

Bethany having came back out of the kitchen as Chibs said his last comment made a decision and walked over to Jax and Chibs. "If you two want to follow me I'll take you with me while I go see my Dad."

Jax looked at Bethany in surprise but nodded as did Chibs. They were both curious why the Mayans would go after her because of who her Dad was. Little did they know they were about to get the shock of their lives. They followed Bethany out of Sweet Knowledge and waited as she locked up and then got in the car parked in front of her store. They got on their bikes and followed her. Both were wondering where they were heading too.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so my inbox has been exploding with reviews for this story because everyone is wanting to know who Bethany's father is… Well in this chapter you find out! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

As Bethany drove towards where her dad was at she smiled. She knew that she was about to shock the hell out of Chibs and Jax and she actually laughed a real laugh for the first time since she lost her son and husband. She knew that they were going to have a lot of questions but she also knew that she would have to let her dad answer them. She smiled a little as she thought about how happy she was that she was going to be seeing her dad shortly.

She pulled in through the gates and saw the shock on Jax's and Chibs's face and she laughed. She couldn't help it because the shock on their faces was just priceless. She got out of her car and waited on them to come over to her. She didn't have long to wait as they got of their bikes and speed walked to her.

Jax got to her first and looked at her and said "Are you shitting me? How did we not know he had a daughter?"

Bethany laughed and shook her head. "Come on in with me and I'll let him tell you."

Chibs laughed and said "Now I know why you looked familiar. I should have known but for some reason I just couldn't think of whom you reminded me of but now that I know I really can see the resemblance. Alright lassie lead the way."

Bethany gave a smile and then led the way inside. After signing in she moved over so that Jax and Chibs could sign in. Once they were signed in she followed the guards to the meeting room after waiting five minutes. When she saw her dad she smiled another genuine smile and hurried over to him.

"Pumpkin what are you doing here?" Otto asked.

Bethany sighed. "I moved to Charming about a month ago."

Otto's mouth dropped open and he said "Why didn't you tell me? Where are Oren and Andy at?"

Bethany had to bite down on her tongue to keep from crying out at the mention of her husband and son. "Oren and Andy were killed a little over a month ago dad. That is why I moved to Charming. Well that and I moved here to die."

Otto's mouth dropped open and then he demanded "What do you mean they were killed over a month ago? What happened? And what in the hell do you mean you moved to Charming to die?"

Bethany swallowed and looked her Dad in the eyes. "Oren and Andy were both killed by the Mayans. I was hit but survived that but while I was in the hospital they found out I had stage 2 of breast cancer. I'm refusing treatments. With Oren and Andy gone I have nothing else to live for."

Otto shook his head. He was in shock. He couldn't believe that his son in law and his grandson were dead. Then it registered on what she said about it being the Mayans and he saw red. He breathed in deeply and let it out and then went back over what she said and got mad all over again.

"Damn it baby you do have something to live for! You have me to live for. What do you think it is going to do to me if I lose you? Hell I just lost LuAnn not even six months ago. I can't lose you too baby. Please go to the Doctor and do whatever needs to be done. I can't bury you too." Otto said.

Bethany sighed and looked at her dad. As she looked at him she could tell that he was still smarting over her step mother's death. It was then that she finally realized that she couldn't give up. She would do whatever needed to be done so that she could be there for her Dad.

She gave him a slight smile and a nod of her head. "Alright Daddy I'll make an appointment with the Doctor. Jax and Chibs wanted to talk to you which is why I brought them with me."

Otto nodded and then looked at Jax and saw the shock that was still on his face and chuckled a bit. "I take it that Bethany here didn't tell you I am her Dad by the look on your and Chibs's face."

Jax shook his head. "No in the month we have been going to Sweet Knowledge she never let on that she knew anybody who was a Son. Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter brother?"

Otto rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "Bethany's mother Michelle and I were an item in high school. She got pregnant when we were sixteen and she kept the baby. I didn't tell anyone about Bethany because I was afraid that something would happen like it did. Jax, I don't care what you and the guys do but I want those fuckers taken out for daring to harm my family."

Jax nodded. "I'll bring it to the club tonight brother. There will be retribution for them killing some of our family. Is there anything else we should know about?"

Otto shook his head. "No, Bethany is my one and only child. I want you to keep an eye on her personally Jax. Make sure she keeps her word to me and goes to the Doctor. I don't care what it cost I'll gladly pay anything and everything to make sure that she gets the help that she needs. She's my baby girl Jax and I want her to keep breathing. Now what is Sweet Knowledge?"

Bethany was tired of them talking about her like she wasn't there and she sighed exasperated. "Dad, I'm sitting right here. I can take care of myself you know! Sweet Knowledge is my bookstore, coffee and candy shop. I named it Sweet Knowledge because not only do I have a book store but I also have a coffee shop and candy shop in it. As for Jax making sure I do anything I really don't want him near me."

Chibs looked at Bethany and saw the pain in her eyes and sighed. He knew that Jax had hurt her last night but he had thought that she got over it. Now he could see that she hadn't.

He looked at Otto and said "I'll take the lassie to her appointments and make sure she goes bro. I have a feeling I'll be spending quite a bit of time with her anyways just to keep an eye on her. She has been working herself into the ground. She is the only one working in her store and she has it open for fourteen hours a day."

Otto looked at his daughter and saw the shadows under and in her eyes. "Pumpkin why don't you hire someone to help you? And why don't you want Jax near you?"

Bethany sighed and shook her head. "I'll think about hiring someone Daddy I promise but for right now I can do it on my own. As for Jax he said something that pissed me off so until I'm over it I don't want him near me if it can be avoided."

Otto looked from his daughter to Jax and saw the way Jax was clenching his teeth. "Jax what did you do or say to my daughter that got her mad at you? She is one that usually doesn't stay mad long at someone so whatever it was it must have been bad."

Jax sighed and looked at Otto. "She wouldn't listen to me or Chibs last night after passing out and us finding her lying on the floor. I told her to go on and be stubborn then and to see who cares. Your daughter Otto is one of the most stubborn women I know!"

Otto looked at Bethany and said "You passed out yesterday?"

Bethany sighed and glared at Jax before looking back at her dad. "Yes, I did but I actually did close down early. But seriously dad you know how I feel about being ordered around."

Otto sighed and then stood up and said "Go home and rest baby girl. I'll see you soon. If you need anything and I mean anything you call the guys. They will make sure that you're fine. And yes I know how you hate being ordered around but Jax was just trying to look out for you even without knowing who you were so that has to say something. Come back and see me in a couple of days."

Bethany stood up and nodded. "I love you Dad."

Otto smiled. "I love you too pumpkin. You go on out. I want to talk to Jax and Chibs for a minute."

Bethany nodded and walked out and as soon as she was out the door Otto looked at Jax and Chibs and said "You protect her with your life. That is my daughter and the only living relative I have left. And I want the Mayans to pay with their lives for what they have fucking done to her!"

Chibs and Jax both nodded and stood up and Jax said "We'll make sure she stays safe. I'll have Clay call Church tonight and I'll come back tomorrow and let you know what was decided. We will get revenge on the Mayans for what they have done."

Otto nodded and said "I'll see you later then brother. Take care of my daughter."

Jax and Chibs both nodded again and then left and joined Bethany outside and Jax said "How about coming to the club house for a little bit? My mom is going to want to meet you."

Bethany sighed but nodded. "I'll follow you then."

Jax nodded and got on his bike followed by Chibs. He pulled out with Bethany behind him and then Chibs behind her. He knew that the shit was going to hit the fan but he also knew that Clay and the rest of the guys would do whatever it took to make sure Bethany was safe and taken care of.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is another chapter… Thanks for all the nice reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Bethany pulled into the T-M parking lot behind Jax. She knew that things were about to get interesting especially when Jax and everyone else found out that her Godmother knew about her but didn't tell any of them. She wondered how bad it would be or if it would just blow over. She knew that if it got to bad she would just leave because right now she couldn't handle any more confrontation.

Jax and Chibs saw that Bethany was just sitting in her car and not moving so they went over to her and Jax said "Darlin are you okay? Or do you plan on staying in your car all day instead of coming in?"

Bethany looked at Jax and gave him a slight smile. "I'm coming in. I need to see about getting my car looked at anyways."

Jax looked at her and then at the car. "What's it doing?"

Bethany sighed. "It keeps making weird noises every once in a while."

Jax laughed at that. "We'll check it out for you later Darlin. For now let's get you inside and something to drink. You are looking very pale again."

Bethany glared at him but before she could say anything Chibs opened her car door and helped her out while saying "Come on love. You need to save your strength for a better fight than what this one would be."

Bethany sighed again but leaned on Chibs as they made their way to the club house because she was feeling dizzy again. She knew that if she didn't get sat down again soon she would end up passing out and that wouldn't be a good thing. She saw Chibs look at her in concern and she tried to give him a reassuring smile but just as she did her world started to fade to black but luckily before she fell Chibs swung her up into his arms.

Chibs swore. "Jackie boy we need to hurry up and get her inside. I need to take another look at her."

"Why do you need to take another look at her?" Jax asked as he turned to look at Chibs and Bethany. When he saw that Chibs was carrying Bethany in his arms he swore and hurried the rest of the way to the club house. He pulled open the door and walked in with Chibs hot on his heels.

He saw people sitting on the couch and he growled "Get the fuck off of the God damn couch! NOW!"

Happy and Juice who were sitting on the couch along with Tig all looked at Jax and then jumped up off of the couch. They gasped as they caught sight of Bethany unconscious in Chibs's arms and stepped back even further to give them room.

Chibs laid Bethany down on the couch just as she started to come to and he said "Love, how are you feeling?"

Bethany groaned. "I feel as if I've been ran over by a Mac truck. Why am I passing out so much all of a sudden?"

Jax kneeled down beside the couch and grabbed Bethany's hand in his gently. "Darlin it's because you need to have the treatments. The longer you prolong it the worse you are going to become."

Bethany nodded and sighed. "I'll call my Doctor first thing in the morning and make an appointment. I won't put it off any longer."

Jax nodded and then looked up at Juice and said "Go find Clay and my Mom."

Juice nodded and took off and Chibs said "I'm going to get you a glass of water lassie. I want you to drink it all."

Bethany groaned but nodded. She kept her hand in Jax's and couldn't believe how good it felt to let him hold her hand like he was. She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. The world was still spinning around and she felt as if she was going to get sick and she didn't really want to do that.

Jax watched Bethany closely and smiled a little as he saw her take in some slow deep breaths. He didn't know why but he felt as if he had to protect her from everything and anything. He wasn't sure how he felt about it but he figured that he would go with it. After all he needed something good in his life and he figured that Bethany would be good for him and for Abel. He smiled at that thought.

He kept his eye on Bethany until he heard footsteps and he looked up. He saw Clay and his Mom coming towards them and Chibs right behind them. He knew that he was going to have to help Bethany sit up but he wanted her to be able to lay down until he had to make sure she sat up. He knew that she was still dizzy because of the way her eyes were crossing.

He looked back to his Mom when he heard her gasp and he said "Mom are you alright?"

Gemma didn't answer Jax as she rushed around the couch and dropped down to the floor next to the couch. "Bethany? Bethany, Sweetheart what are you doing here? Are you alright?"

Bethany blinked open her eyes and smiled when she saw Gemma. "Hi Mama."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating… I haven't been feeling well…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Everyone gasped when they heard Bethany say "Hi Mama."

Jax looked at his Mom and said "Why did she just call you Mama?"

Gemma laughed a little at that. "Not for the reason you are thinking Jackson. I am Bethany's God Mother."

Clay looked at his wife and said "Baby how you know Bethany? And who is her parent's if you are her God Mother?"

Jax looked at his Mom and said "You haven't told Clay about Bethany? Well hell I'm glad that I'm not the only one who didn't know then."

Gemma laughed but knelt down beside Bethany. "Baby girl when did you get into town? Why didn't you let me know? Does your Dad know? Why are you so pale?"

Bethany sighed. "I've been in town for a little over a month. I didn't let you know because I knew you'd be on me about doing what I'm doing. Dad just found out today when I took Jax and Chibs with me to see him. I'm pale because I have cancer and have been refusing treatment."

Gemma gasped and said "Bethany Marie Delaney! What does your husband think about you refusing treatment?"

Everyone but Jax and Chibs gasped upon hearing Bethany's last name and Clay said "Are you saying that Bethany is Otto and LuAnn's daughter? How come none of us knew that Otto and LuAnn had a daughter?"

Gemma looked at her husband and shook her head. "No, baby Bethany is Otto's daughter from his High School sweetheart. I only knew because Ann was my best friend. Otto made me promise not to tell anyone about Bethany because he was afraid one of the rival clubs would try to use her to get to him."

Clay nodded and then looked at Bethany and said "Well welcome to the family baby girl."

Bethany smiled but it was wiped off of her face when Gemma said "Where is your husband at sweetheart? I know he wouldn't let you refuse treatment. And where is my beautiful grandson?"

Bethany looked at Jax pleadingly and said "Can you answer that for me please? If I have to say it one more time I'm going to break down and break down big time."

Jax nodded. "I'll answer that question Darlin. You just lay back and close your eyes for a few minutes. You need the rest."

Bethany gave Jax a slight sad smile and nodded. She knew that he was right. She did exactly what he said and soon she was out like a light and that was before Jax even started to answer the question.

Gemma looked at Jax with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you need to answer for her? Where are her husband and son at Jax? I know that something is wrong now tell me damn it!"

Clay went over and knelt down beside Gemma and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said "Baby, you need to calm down if you want Jax to answer your questions."

Gemma nodded and took in a couple deep breaths. "Now please answer my questions Jackson."

Jax sighed and rubbed his hand across his face before he looked at his Mom and Clay. "A little over a month ago both Bethany's husband Oren and her son Andy were murdered. Bethany barely escaped with her life. While she was in the hospital she learned that she had stage two breast cancer."

Gemma gasped but she didn't even get to talk before Clay cut in with "Do you know who murdered her son and husband?"

At that a hard look came over Jax's face. Even just thinking about how Bethany's son and husband were murdered made his blood boil. He would have been pissed to find out that they were murdered anyways but to find out that it was the Mayans who did it just pissed him off even more. He wanted to scream and shout and go out and kill every last one of the fucking Mayans but he knew that he needed a cool head. He had no doubt that once the club found out who did it that there would be revenge, vengeance and retribution.

He nodded and growled "The Mayans are the ones who murdered Bethany's husband and son. They shot up the car that they were in. Her son was only three months old."

At that Happy, Tig, Juice, Bobby, Clay, Gemma, the Prospect, Opie and Piney all gasped and Gemma said "The Mayans killed my Grandbaby?"

Jax looked at his Mom and nodded. "Yes, Ma they did. Bethany isn't dealing well with it at all. That is why she has refused treatment this long. She thinks that she has nothing to live for. When we saw Otto today he did get her to agree to the treatments."

Gemma let out a pained sigh as she looked at Bethany. "I'll make sure she gets the treatments she does. She's going to need help once she starts chemo. Maybe I'll move her into the house with Clay and I."

For the first time Chibs spoke up and said "Gemma I don't think that will work. She has a business in town called Sweet Knowledge and she is the only one working it. She opens at eight in the morning and she doesn't close until ten. She is in there fourteen hours a day six days a week and half days on Sunday. She won't hire anyone to help her."

Gemma shook her head. "Oh I'll get her to hire someone. Or we can send the Prospect to help her."

Clay nodded. "I agree with Gemma. One way or another we will get her the help. She looks ran off of her feet and she is going to need all the help she can get once she starts the chemo. Juice, I want you to look up anything and everything you can find about her husband's and son's murder. Happy and Jax I want one of you protecting Bethany at all times. Chibs you keep an eye on her to make sure that she is alright health wise. Gemma you mother her. Tig, you and I are going to go and see Otto and see what else if anything he is keeping from us about his daughter."

Tig nodded and Jax said "I'm going to carry Bethany back to my room and let her sleep. She is exhausted and she has passed out twice in two days."

Gemma nodded. "I'll come back with you Jax."

Jax smiled and nodded and bent down to pick to Bethany up. He couldn't believe that she weighed much because to him it felt as if she was as light as a feather. As he followed his Mom back the hall to his dorm room he brushed his lips across Bethany's forehead. He smiled when she sighed and snuggled more into him. He vowed that he would take care of her from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know it's been forever since I've udpated this story but real life happened... Also to top it off my laptop crashed and I lost everything so I have to re-type all the updates I had ready to go which were quite a few... This chapter is short! It will be Jax's thoughts on everything...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax gently laid Bethany down on his bed once his Mom pulled the covers back. He pulled her shoes off and then covered her up. He couldn't help but stand there and look down on her. He had thought she was beautiful before but now he thought she even looked more beautiful. He rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head to clear it.

He couldn't remember a time where he felt as protective of her as he did now even when he was with Tara who he had thought was the love of his life. He knew that he would do anything and everything to make sure she took care of herself. He would be anything that she wanted him to be in hopes that one day she would want to be his.

He wasn't sure why he was feeling as possesive as he was about her but he did know that he wanted her as his own. He also knew that it was going to take a lot of time for that to happen. He knew that patience was never one of his strong suits but he would be patient for her because he wanted her like he has never wanted another woman in his life.

He couldn't help the smile that was spreading across his face as he watched her sleep. He just hoped that she would sleep more than an hour. He knew that she needed all the rest and sleep that she could get. As he thought about that he made the decision that tomorrow she wouldn't be the one opening up her shop. He would make sure that the Prospect did and he would be there to help. He also knew that his Mom would go in and help as well. He just hoped that Bethany would let them do this for her.

He chuckled and looked at his Mom and saw her looking at him with knowing eyes. He smirked and nodded his head at her letting her know that he finally found the one woman he didn't want to do without and that he knew he wouldn't be able to do without. When he saw her smile at him he grinned back at her. He couldn't believe how happy he was. He also somehow knew that Bethany would take to Abel like a duck took to water and that made him even happier.

He closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer for the first time in a long time. He told God that if he spared Bethany's life and let her get better and live that he would do anything and everything in his power to make sure she was happy for the rest of her life. He vowed that he would never leave her side. He vowed that he would always protect her rather she wanted the protection or not. He also vowed that he would be by her side every step of the way while she went through her treatment. He vowed that he would not let her go through it alone and he would do whatever she needed done to make sure she got through this.

As he watched her turn over in her sleep he couldn't help but smile again. She truly was beautiful and even more so as she slept. He chuckled a little as her lip darted out of her mouth in her sleep and then back in. He had no doubt that his life from now on was going to be filled with love, happiness, sadness, craziness, and most of all caring and he couldn't wait for any and all of that to happen. He knew that his life would now be complete in ways that it never has been before and he was looking forward to each and every day.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that it has been forever since I have updated this story and for that I am sorry... I am back with a new update finally for you all... Hopefully ya'll still like this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once she was sure that Bethany wasn't going to wake up Gemma stood up and motioned for Jax to follow her out of the dorm room. Once they were in the hall and the door was shut she looked at her son with a smile on her face but with narrowed eyes. "I am only going to tell you this once, Jax. If you want to get Bethany to be with you, you are going to have to move slow and not pressure her into anything. She is hurting over her son's death more than the death of her husband even if she won't admit it right now. Bethany may have loved Oren but she was not in love with him no matter how much she wanted to be. She met him shortly after she turned twenty one and he was the first man that paid her any attention. She wouldn't sleep with him so he proposed to her and they got married. Not even two years later she ended up pregnant with Andy. The pregnancy was hard but she made it through and for all of Oren's faults he did love Andy very much. I'm not sure if Bethany even knew that he was running around on her but I knew about it and when I visited them shortly after Andy was born I lit into him. There was no way in hell I was gonna stand aside and let him hurt her like that. Last I knew they were living somewhere in Nevada but thinking and talking about moving here. Beth must have bought the building her shop is in before she even moved here if she was able to open it up a month ago. I wish to God she would have called me afterward so that I could have helped her through all this shit. I won't allow her to be hurt again, Jax. So you best be sure that she is who and what you want because I will NOT have you playing with her. That girl is innocent regardless of the fact that she has been married."

Jax nodded. "I'm sure of what I want, Ma. I haven't been more sure of anything in my life. Even before I knew she was Otto's daughter or what was going on with her I felt protective of her. I feel so even more now. Ain't nothing gonna hurt that girl because if something does then all hell will break loose. I will take it as slow as I need to. Right now I just want to be a friend and help her through this shit. She was ready to give up on living and that doesn't sit well with me. So we keep how I feel between you, the guys, and me right now. I just want her to get a better."

Gemma nodded and smiled. "So do I, son, so do I. Lets go and talk to the others. We need to figure out what in the hell we are gonna do so that we make sure Bethany doesn't get this run down again. It can't be good for her and it is only going to get worse when she starts going through chemo for the breast cancer."

Jax nodded again and then threw his an arm around his Mother's shoulder and led her back into the main part of the clubhouse. Once they were both there he noticed that Clay, Chibs, Bobby, Juice, Piney, Opie, Happy, and Tig were all sitting around the bar and walked over there. "We need to think of a way to help Bethany without it looking like we are ordering her around. Otto told Chibs and I that she doesn't take well to orders. She is gonna be even worse than she is now once she starts going through chemo. I may not know the girl that well but there is no way in hell that she is gonna let her shop be closed while she is dealing with this shit. On top of that we need to set a meeting up with Alvarez and see if he authorized the hit the on Bethany and her family. I am taking a shot in the dark here and saying no because Alvarez like us doesn't believe in hurting women and innocents and that is exactly what happened when the Nevada chapter of the Mayan's hit Bethany's car."

Clay nodded and held up one of his hands which had his cell phone in it. "I already thought of that, Jax. I made the call while you and Gemma were seeing to the girl. We are set to meet up with Alvarez at six tonight at the strip mall in Lodi. I am going to have to agree with you and saying that Alvarez didn't authorize it because he isn't in to killing women and children. My guess is that by the end of the meeting he is gonna be out for blood. What I don't get is that if none of us realized that Otto had a daughter beside Gemma how in the fuck did that Nevada chapter of the Mayan's realize it? Besides things have been going peaceful between us and the Mayan's lately."

Everyone frowned at that and it was Happy who finally rasped out "Could it be that they were after the girl's Old Man and not Otto? What do we really know about the girl's husband?"

Gemma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Oren loved to run around on Bethany. When I went to see them shortly after Andy was born I lit into him about it because I wasn't going to sit around and watch the girl I love as a daughter be hurt. It is possible that Oren got mixed up with the Mayan's but I can't be sure. I didn't talk to him that much if I could help it. There was always something about him that rubbed me wrong but I never let on about it to Bethany because she was happy or at least she seemed happy. Oren's full name is Oren Michael Young so that Juice can look up information on him. Maybe that will tell us all something."

Clay nodded and looked at Juice. "Get looking up information on him at once." Once he saw Juice nod and walk over to his laptop he turned back to the others. "Bethany doesn't step foot off of TM ground without Happy, Chibs, Jax, or Tig with her from now on. When she is at the shop one of you will be there with her at all times. When it is time for her chemo Chibs and Gemma will take her to the hospital and stay with her. For now we get the girls around here to help out at the shop so that she isn't running herself into the ground. She is going to need all the damn strength that she has to combat what is coming with the chemotherapy. Happy, I know you have knowledge of this shit so I'm gonna want you on hand to help us with anything that needs to be done for Bethany while she is going through chemo. She is SAMCRO and it is time that she realizes that."

Happy nodded. "I'll make sure to have joints on hand when she starts chemo. It may be the only thing that helps her get an appetite. When my Ma was going through chemo she wouldn't hardly eat anything. It wouldn't hurt for me to go with her to her first doctor's appointment so that I can speak to her doc."

Clay nodded and then looked at Gemma. "What do you think about having some of the girls work Bethany's shop, Baby?"

Gemma sighed and shook her head. "That won't work real well, Clay. From what I gather it is a family establishment and little kids go in there. Most of the girls that hang here dress like the sluts that they are."

Opie chuckled. "Lyla can help out I'm sure and she knows how to dress nicely and not slutty."

Gemma nodded. "Lyla would be a good one. I would suggest Tara but we don't need Tara thinking that since we are asking her for help that Jax is gonna get back with her. I would also suggest making sure that Tara doesn't have anything to do with Bethany at the hospital as well. We don't need Beth stressed out like Tara would do once she figures out that Jax has designs on Bethany."

At that Clay raised an eyebrow and looked at Jax. "You staking a claim on the girl then?"

Jax shook his head. "Not right now but it better be made clear she is OFF limits to everyone. Right now I am going to be her friend and hopefully something more as time passes on. I realized while I was watching her sleep that she is the one girl I am not gonna be able to walk away from. Even before finding out who she is and what she would mean to this club I was feeling very protective of her. Why do you all think I was constantly going to her shop? It wasn't just because I wanted some damn coffee."

At that everyone chuckled and then sat around talking as they waited on Juice to dig up whatever he could on Oren Young.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Hope you all liked this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
